welcome to the Pokemon world
by Blake Di Angelo
Summary: Rex Blake is a normal boy who loves Pokemon but when he gets in Pokemon red he will discover adventure romance and a evil group that wants to take over kanto. this my friends is what i like to call a cocktail book see i got me,my friends, famous people, famous puppets and i put it in a blender make it a cocktail drink and call it welcome to the Pokemon world
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

10 bucks and red over pizza

My note: I did have a math teacher called Miss Abarbanel but see is no like this and a friend named Ian

Well are you coming young man? REX! What? Are you going to sleep through my class all day? No Miss Abarbanel. Well that's 3 weeks of detention for you Mister Blake. but Miss Abarbanel it's the last day of school. I don't care all you do in my class is sleep and draw lizards that breath FIRE! It's called a charmander Miss Abarbanel. 6 WEEKS DO YOU WANT 9? No Miss Abarbanel. Ok as I was saying even though it is the last day of school you are at sc briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngg yes were free.

30 minutes later. Hey Ian let's get a pizza! Ok. 10 minutes later 1 large cheese please. Ok. So Ian do you have it. Yep! Sweet how much? 10 bucks. 5. 10. 8. 20. Fine 10. Here's your red. Thanks and here's your 10 bucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm coming sir

My note all people before transfer are real after real to game.+ I have no idea where this is going+ + this is really my life in a nutshell but with a few things added + + + im sorry they are really short

MOM IM HOME! Ok sweetie makayla Jenney and Carmen are here! Hey M.C. OK MOM! hey Canaan get your swimming trunks on now! Hey cam were not going swimming. No get them on NOW! Sigh hey m.c. I got a new game want to see? Sure what is it? Jet rocket.

2 hours later

Bye M.C., cam, Jenney, see you later! Bye! Mommy I want to stay! No Camren we have to get dinner.

Now I can play Pokémon red. PLOP! FLIP! Moan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I chose you

My note: my name is not Rex Blake

Well well well look who's here! Where am I? Your getting ready for your Pokémon journey now are you a boy or a girl? Boy? Ok and what's your name? Rex Blake. Ok this is my grandson he's been your rival since you were a baby …erm, what was his name again? Wait! That's right! Is name is Gary well young man good luck on your Pokémon journey wait

Groan wha where am I? Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Hi sweetie are you ok wha WHO ARE YOU? Are you ok sweetie im your mother rex? Ha-Ha im just kidding im going to take walk ok. Ok sweetie.

Omg im in Pokémon red but that's not posi… hey stop! Pant. Pant. Pant. Its dangers out there if you don't have a Pokémon come with me! Um. Well are you coming young man? Um yes sir.

2 minutes later

Gary what are you doing here? You said I can get a Pokémon! Um oh yes yes I did but let rex pick first rex would you like a Pokémon? Yes I would like a Pokémon sir. Ok you can choose from bulbasaur the seed Pokémon squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon or charmander the lizard Pokémon. Um ill choose charmander. Then Ill choose squirtle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My first battle and route 1

My note: I thank martini for this chapter

Hey rex lets battle with are new Pokémon! Um ok.

GO SQURTILE!

GO CHARMANDER!

I'll go first SQUIRTLE USE TACKLE!

DODGE IT CHARMANDER THEN USE SCRATCH!

OK REX!

WHAT IN THE WORLD!

Squirt?

HAH!

!

Ha charmander on fire!

Whoa your charmander can talk I want that one!

Yah I can talk!

Wow that was so cool charmander where did you learn how to talk? It's a gift. Well I guess it's on to route 1. Oh wait rex! Yes? Can you get my mail in viridian city? Um ok. Thank you good bye rex and charmander! Let's go charmander. Ok rex. Oh hey rex? Yah? Can I ride on your head? Um ok. Yay thanks! Let's go!

juniorbass09


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mail call

My note: I thank Martini for the team

Excuse me are you from pallet? Yes I am. Good here's professor oaks mail he said you were coming. Ok thanks.

10 minutes later

MAIL CALL FOR PROFESSOR OAK! Oh my mail thank you rex oh Gary what are you doing here? You called me again. Oh yah I want to give you something wait one sec. ah here you go your own pokedex it was my dream to see all 151 Pokémon but im to old so can you do it? Yes sir. Ok gramps. Ha I won't need you rex I can do it all by myself but I do need a map I'll tell my sister not to give you one to so smell ya later gramps and rex! Well goodbye rex and good luck. Thank you professor good bye. Well let's go get a map charmander ok? Ok rex!

Knock knock! Oh hello you must be rex hi im Gary's sister nice to meet you. Thank you Gary said you have a map can I get one? Yah sure give me a sec. ok here you go! Thanks well let's start our journey charmander! Ok!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pikachu eevee and new faces

My note: who says no to a talking Pokémon (martini)

Come on charmander somebody needs are help! Ok rex!

Oh no a pack of eevee and Pikachu!

OK GO CHARMANDER USE EMBER!

GO BUBBLES!

OK JORDANA!

WOW ANOTHER TALKING POKEMON!

BUBBLES BUBBLE!

YAH?

NOT YOUR NAME THE ATTACK!

OH SORRY.

OK GO POKEBALLS

Beep beep beep beep ding ding ding!

Yay I got an eevee and a Pikachu!

And I got an eevee!

Um hi my names rex and this is charmander. Hi. Hi my name is jordana and this is squirtle but I call him bubbles. Hey! Your Pokémon can talk to? Yea scary hu? No my charmander talks to! Oh cool! Where are you going jordana? Viridian city you? Same place lets go together! Ok!

10 minutes later!

CALLING REX BLAKE PHONE CALL!

Ok hello?

Rex?

Yes?

Oh good can you help me?

Sure.

A new trainer like you is in viridian city and he needs help can he go with you?

Yah sure what's his name?

Roberto.

Ok ill look for him professor.

Thank you rex good bye.

Who was that rex? Professor oak we need to find someone named Roberto. Um excuse me my name is Roberto. Really im rex and this is charmander, jordana, and her Pokémon bubbles. Hi oh this is my Pokémon bulbasaur I call him bulbsy. Hey. Wow your Pokémon talks to so do are Pokémon to. Cool. Oh professor oak said you should come with us. Ok. So well get some sleep and go to viridian forest tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Go rex go

My note: she bitch slap him back to Bangkok

Morin guys! Morin Roberto. Ok Roberto jordana ready to go? Yah. Wait young man! Yes? Can you play guitar? Yes I can. You play guitar rex? Yes I do jordana. Well young man can you play us a song on my old guitar? Um ok.

10 minutes later

Ok ill play…smoke on the water

**We all came out to Monteux On the Lake Geneva shoreline To make records with a mobile We didn't have much time****  
****Frank Zappa and the Mothers Were at the best place around But some stupid with a flare gun Burned the place to the ground, now****  
****Smoke on the water A fire in the sky Smoke on the water****  
****But burning down ****  
****You know, they burned down the gambling house It died with an awful sound Funky Claude was running in and out He was pulling kids out the ground****  
****When it all was over We had to find another place Swiss time was running out It seemed that we would lose the race, now****  
****Smoke on the water A fire in the sky, burning, burning Smoke on the water****  
****Down to the ground Hear you play****  
****You know now, we ended up at the Grand Hotel It was empty cold and bare With the Rolling truck Stones thing just outside Making our music there****  
****Few red lights and a few old beds We made a place to sweat No matter what we get out of this I know, I know we'll never forget, now****  
****Smoke on the water A fire in the sky Smoke on the water****  
****Everywhere, everywhere****  
****See me burn, alright now It was tumbling' down Burn, burn, burn, yeah It's burning down, oh baby It's burning down****  
****It's burning down Burning down**

Wow young man that was good here you can have my guitar and my Scyther and for you young girl you can have my jigglypuff. Thank you! Do I get something? Yes WACK! OW WHY DID YOU JUST HIT ME? You stink young man. Hahahahaha! Hey stop laughing you two! Hahahahaha ok well stop Roberto. Thank you. Ok jordana Roberto are you ready? Yes ok let's go to viridian forest!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Attack of the Rattata and the boss

My note martini had a good trip and now it will be 3rd person

Well we made it to viridian forest Said rex. I don't want to go in there Rex Said Roberto. Don't be such a wuss Roberto said jordana. But Jordana they say a group of Rattata live in this forest and there leader is an ekans said Roberto. Ha yah right said rex. But re…

RATTATA!

OH NO IT'S THE GROUP OF RATTATA AND THERE BOSS EKANS!

EKANSSS!

GRAET ROBERTO I HOPE YOU GET KIDNAP BY SOMEONE!

JORDANA ROBERTO GET BUBBLES AND BULBYS OUT AND FIGHT!

OK REX!

GO BUBBLES!

GO BULBSY!

GO CHARMANDER!

BUBBLES USE BUBBLE ATTACK!

OK!

BULBSY USE VINE WHIP!

YOU GOT IT BOSS!

CHARMANDER EMBER!

LET'S GO!

RATTATA!

EKENS!

GO POKEBALL!

All right I caught an ekans Said rex. So I caught a Rattata rex did you catch something Roberto said jordana? Yes a Rattata said Roberto Wow your first caught Pokémon good job said rex. Well guys I see the way out lets go said rex.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blast off will ya

My note you know I had to

Look there are some Pokémon trainers Said unknown voice 1. And I bet they have rare Pokémon said unknown voice 2. Then we will take their Pokémon said unknown voice 3.

Hey rex looks its pewter city said jordana! All right lets go to the Pokémon center and get some sleep said rex. Ok said jordana and Roberto.

The next day.

Hey Rex what's up said jordana? Nothing just letting my Pokémon play. Scyther. Eevee. Pika. Ekans. Hey jordana said charmander. That sounds good ill let my Pokémon out to. Go jigglypuff, Rattata, bubbles said jordana. Jiggly. Ratta. hey charmander, rex, jordana said bubbles. Hey bubbles said charmander. Where's Roberto said rex? Sleeping said jordana. I have a idea nurse joy do you have a hose said rex? Yes why said nurse joy.

5 minutes later.

FIRE! ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hahahahahahahaha what's the matter Roberto don't like getting wet said rex. ILL GET YOU FOR THIS yelled Roberto! Hahahahahahahahahahah! Who's there said rex!

Prepare for trouble!  
Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all peoples within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket; blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Meowth!

Who said jordana? Team rocket said Jessie! And we are here to steal your Pokémon said James! I don't think so said charmander, bubbles, and bulbsy! Wha… taking Pokémon said Jessie! Ya we talk and you can't have us said charmander. We'll see about that said jessie.

GO BUBBBLES said jordana!

GO CHARMANDER said rex!

GO BULBSY said Roberto!

CHARMANDER USE EMBER said rex!

BUBBLES USE WATER GUN said jordana!

BULBSY USE VINE WIP said Roberto!

EKANS USE POSIEN STING said Jessie!

KOFFING USE TACKLE said James!

MEOWTH USE BITE said Jessie!

EKAAAAANNNNNNSSSS!

MMMMEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWTTTHHH!

KOOOOFFFIINNNGG!

ALL RIGHT said charmander!

SWEET said bubbles!

COOL said bulbsy!

Viiiiirrrreeeeewwwww!

What im a charmeleon said the now known as charmeleon!

And im a Wartortle said bubbles!

And I'm a ivysaur we evolved said bulbsy!

COOL NOW CHARMELEON USE DRAGON RAGE said rex!

GLADLY said charmeleon!

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! DING!

Cool you evolved charmeleon lets go try to beat the gym said rex! Ok said charmeleon


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That girl and the badge

My note man I love to torment martini and the rules to the first gym will be for every gym and elite 4

We're here guys said rex! The pewter city gym lets go in shall we said jordana. Ok said Roberto. (Warning really long rambling)

So you are here to challenge my gym my name is Brock and I am the gym leader of the pewter city gym my name is Brock and I am the gym leader of this gym and I specialize in rock types with my 2 geodudes and my onix and my gravler I SHALL CRUSH YOU LIKE A PPPPEEEEEBBBLLLLEEE Said Brock!

Wow you have some problems said jordana!

Here are the rules

You will you only 1 Pokémon and so will i

You my switch Pokémon

Ok let's start you kid with the green shirt you first said Brock. Ok said rex.

GO ONIX said Brock!

GO Scyther!

HA NO BUG TYPE POKEMON CAN DEFEAT ME said Brock!

I DON'T THINK SO SCYTHER USE FALSE SWIPE said rex!

SYCTHER!

!

SEE IT DIDN'T DO A THING ONIX WRAP said Brock!

DODGE SCYTHER said rex!

SCY!

SCYTHER QUICK ATTACK said rex!

SSSCCCCCCYYYYYY!

ONNNIIXX!

NO HOW CAN YOU DEFET MY ALL POWER FULL ONIX IT CANT BE DONE said Brock!

Everyone knows that false swipes makes the opponents Pokémon hp down to one said rex! Ok next said Brock. I'll go next said Roberto.

OK GO GEODUDE said Brock!

GO BULBSY said Roberto!

BULBSY VINE WHIP said Roberto!

OK said bulbsy!

GEEEEEEOOOOOO!

HA I WIN IN ONE SHOT said Roberto!

Nooooooooooooo not geodudes fine the girl your next said Brock! Ok said jordana!

GO GEODUDE said Brock!

GO BUBBLES said jordana!

LETS DO IT said bubbles!

BUBBLES USE WATER GUN said jordana!

OK said bubbles!

Geeeeooooodude!

HA ONE HIT KO said jordana!

Ha said bubbles!

B…bb…but you can't defeat all my Pokémon that easily said Brock! We just did said rex! Ok here you go you each get a boulder badge! Cool said Rex Jordana and Roberto!

Hey do you have more Pokémon said a unknown voice? Yes I do said Brock. Well then lets battle said the unknown voice! Ok but what is your name said Brock? My name is ally said ally!

OK LET'S GO GRAVLER said Brock!

GO PIKA said ally!

LETS KICK IT said pika!

PIKA USE THUNDERSHOCK said ally!

OK said pika!

Graaavler!

HA ELETRIC ATTAKS DO NOTHING TO MY GRAVLER said Brock!

GUESS AGAIN said ally

GRRRAAAAVVVV!

WHAT HES PARALYZED said Brock!

NOW PIKA QUICK ATTACK said ally!

HIT IT said pika!

BOOM!

NO GRAVLER said Brock!

I win good job pika said ally. Thank you ally said pika! Hey your Pikachu talks too said rex? Yes he dos why said ally? My charmeleon talks and jordanas squirtle and Roberto's ivysaur said rex! Show me said ally. Ok GO CHARMELEON said rex! GO BUBBLES said jordana! GO BULBSY said Roberto! Hi said charmeleon. Yo said bulbsy. Hey said bubbles. Wow they do talk that's so cool here this is pika said ally. Hi said pika. He…he hot girl said Roberto. SLAP! OW BULBSY WHY DID YOU DO THAT said Roberto! It's not nice to say that to nice girls such as ally said bulbsy! Its ok I get that a lot said ally. Are you single said Roberto? SLAP! OK THAT'S IT said Roberto! AAAAHHHHH said bulbsy! ROBERTO STOP said rex. Fine rex said Roberto! Hahaha im single yes said ally! Well where are you going now said rex? Cerulean city you said ally? So are we lets go together said rex. Fine by me said ally. Alright lets go to Cerulean city said rex! But first we have to go through mt. moon first said jordana. Oh ya I knew that said rex. Hahahahaha said ally jordana and Roberto. Then let's go to mt. Moon said rex!


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

Chapter 11 part 1

Love at first right

My note the joke (with is mainly for boys but a friend of mine told me to write it) may be offence to girls (probably is) and I am sorry for it im am not I think the term is sexist I don't know (look at that a I don't know not in idk form) and this is weird but when Im writing the end of this part I feel like rex Is younger then ally but I see them as 14 but I see ally as 14 and I see rex as 10 why?

Well this is mt moon said rex. Yea said Roberto. Um there are two openings said ally. Ok lets go left said jordana. No let's go right said ally. Left! Right! Left! Right! Fine you go left and I'll go right said ally! Fine and Roberto will come with me said jordana! Um said Roberto. Ok and I'll take rex said ally! Err said rex! Come on Roberto said jordana! Let's go rex said ally! Girls said rex. Yea can't live with them but you can't live without them said Roberto. We'll see ya on the other side said rex! Ok good luck said Roberto!

Minutes later

Rex where are you from said ally? Pallet town of course said rex. Don't lie to me I know you aren't from the game said ally. You know this a game said rex! Yes I knew said ally. Are you from the game said rex! No said ally. Then where are you from and how did you get here said rex? Im from champion IL and a friend gave me a Pokémon red and I somehow came here professor oak gave me pika what about you said ally? Same thing and im from champion to where do you live said rex? Down the street in the apartments from centennial said ally. Me to said rex do yo…swoosh. A net said ally?

Prepare for trouble!  
Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all peoples within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Meowth! That's right!

Team rocket said rex. Not you guys again you will not take my pika said ally! You know them said rex? Yeah they tried to take pika said ally. Now well just take your Pokémon now said James. Never go eevee said rex! Eevee tackle the net said rex!

Eeeeevee!

Thanks eevee return said rex.

GO EKANS said rex!

GO KOFFING said James!

EKANS POISON STING said rex!

EKANSSSS!

KOOOOOOFFF!

WHAT ONE HIT said James!

Virew!

Arrrbok!

Sweet ekans evolved into arbok said rex!

MY TURN GO VULPIX said ally!

GO EKANS said Jessie!

VULPIX USE FIRE SPIN said ally!

VUULLLLPIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXX!

ONE HIT KO TOO said Jessie!

That's how I roll vulpix you did good return said ally. Fine you win this time but we'll be back said James! What where you going to ask me said ally? Do you have a boyfriend their said rex? I said I was single said ally. Well yea but I thought you meant here in the game said rex. No but … I've wanted to ask you for years said ally. You have said rex? Yes I thought you were cute and I kinda have a crush on you but you never noticed me and I was too shy to tell you till now said ally. Well I how about I say yes said rex. Really you would be my boyfriend said ally! Yes I will because I noticed you and I thought you were cute too said rex. Thank you rex said ally!

A moment of kissing (not going to write that and that is as far as they go)

Hey I see a light said ally! Me too and there's jordana and Roberto said rex!


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

Chapter 11 part 2

Battle of games against a puppet?

My note for the people who read my notes first and care I'll give you a clue on the puppet "are you ready" yeah baby I did I don't know if I can but I did it anyway and I got a twitter account and a facebook so if you care follow me send a friend request or something at . .5 or /canaanwelch

In the last chapter of this sad excuse of a im bored so im going to write a Pokémon novel they did stuff that I can't remember and im too lazy to read the chapter to remember sike rex and ally fell in love and found their way out of the cave.

Hey jordana wait there's a sign it says "do not enter the puppet cave" (man cave) said Roberto. I don't care we going in said jordana! So you have decided to enter my puppet cave in order to pass you must play a game said a unknown voice in the cave. Who are you said jordana! I… am the game, I… am the king of kings, I… am the cerebral assassin I AM PUPPET H said puppet H! Thanks jordana said Roberto. How was I supposed to know said jordana? Now for the game please sit on the two chairs in front of the screen please said puppet H. ok said Roberto and jordana. Now you are going to play a game I like to call…I QUIT MATCH said puppet H. ok let's play said jordana. Ok cocky here is how you play I am going to show you a clip that was hidden deep in the double t vault the first one to touch the button loses are you ready said puppet H? ok said jordana. I can't here you I said ARE…YOU…READY said puppet H! YES said Roberto and jordana! Let's get this started ladies said puppet H! did he call us ladies I mean I know you are bu…

Fiery here do to the horror the sickness the vomit faster than you see justin bieverness I shall not write this part but if I would like to see this go here watch?v=AJfkljdqljk&list=PL568681785BE0F3F8&index=3&feature=plpp_video watch from 3:35 to the end do you have the guts well at the end you may not.

Oh my god what is this I quit I can't take it anymore said Roberto! Beep ok me to said jordana. Beep beep. beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. why is it still playing said jordana? I said you would lose if you hit the button…but I didn't say id stop the clip Hahahahahahahaha happy viewing girlfriends said puppet H! Make it stop plez plez said Roberto! Roberto said jordana. Make it stop said Roberto! Roberto its over said jordana! Oh hey it's the way out said Roberto! Good let's get out of here said jordana. I'll see you again soon girls said puppet H!

Im scared for life now said Roberto.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nidoran male and female

My note so I have had a few comments about rex and ally falling in love so fast is weird but you need to remember that ally and rex are real and have met before and had a crush on each other before this so I can do it I guess anyways follow me on twitter /canaanwelch or send me a friend request at . .5 or email me at fireysin (sin typo) im open to ideas for this and more of my books

Jordana Roberto said rex. Hi said jordana. What's up with Roberto he's kinda pale said ally? He is emotionally scarred for life because I lead him into the puppet cave and a puppet called puppet H made us watch a terrible clip of something said jordana. Wait puppet H the puppet H said rex? Yes said jordana. I love him said rex! He's a sick twisted puppet said Roberto. And speaking of love I guess me and rex have something to say said ally. What said jordana? Rex and I are in love said ally. Really did you kiss said jordana? Um well (you know my face is red) yes said rex. Ahh that's so cute im so happy for you said jordana! Thank you said rex. Nido Nido huh hey Rex Ally see those Pokémon there said jordana. Yes said rex and ally. Catch them said jordana. Why said rex? Their love Pokémon rex you catch the pink one and ally you catch the blue one ok said jordana. Ok you can go first ally said rex. Ok thank you go pokeball said ally.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ok you next rex said ally. Ok go pokeball said rex.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Cool but what are they said rex? Nidoran a male and female said jordana. Oh said rex. Well where to next said ally? How about Cerulean city said rex? Fine by me said ally. Ok let's go said rex.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Night on the town

My note hey guys I don't have much to say so just follow me on twitter /canaanwelch or facebook . .5 email fireysin im on most of the time give me ideas tips something so in the words of the game puppet H " are you ready I can't hear you I said ARE…YOU…READY"

Wow its cerulean city said jordana! Yeah it's so cool said ally! Well lets go to the Pokémon center first said rex. Ok and maybe we can get some dinner after that said ally? Yay food im hungry said Roberto! Um she meant me and her Roberto said rex. Oh why said Roberto? Because we want to go out on a date said rex. You're going out said Roberto? Yes where have you been said rex? Still trying to get over the sick puppet said Roberto. (If this wasn't a book and its real life I would be saying what in the world did I do to him?) Ok well lets go said rex.

30 minutes later

Well where do you want to go ally said rex? Um let's go here said ally. Ok said rex.

2 minutes later

Hi what would you like to drink said the waiter? Sprite said rex. Me too said ally. Ok said the waiter. So should we tell jordana and Roberto that we aren't from the game said rex? No I don't think we should because we don't know how long well be here said ally. (I do and you will be here for a long time hahahahahahahahahahaha) ok said rex. Here you go now what would you like to eat said the waiter? A cheese burger said rex. Me too said ally. Ok I'll be back with your food said the waiter. Well what are we supposed to do said rex? I don't know really I don't want to go home but I know we should said ally. I don't know how to go back home said rex. It's all in the stones said an unknown voice. What josh Mathews said rex? Yes said josh Mathews. What are you doing here said ally? Escaping the double t vault and that sick puppet said josh Mathews. (If this was true were the hell is the double t vault?) Puppet H is here you know said rex. Shit said josh Mathews. What did you say it's all in the stones said ally? Well you know mewtwo right said josh Mathews? Yea the strongest Pokémon in kanto said rex. Here is your food said the waiter. Thank you said rex and ally. Well mewtwo made two stones that can teleport you anywhere said josh Mathews. Cool how can we get them said ally? By beating all 8 gyms the elite 4 and the Pokémon champignon in kanto and then by beating mewtwo said josh Mathews. Cool thanks for the help said rex. Anytime said josh Mathews.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The 2nd badge

My note yes I am now starting to get into the famous guest stars and stuff and I now realize I get flareon why do I get the crappy status Pokémon oh and sorry for not writing a lot high school so like always /canaanwelch or or fireysin

Ok the cerulean city gym lets go guys said rex! Ok said I guess charmeleon won't be much help said rex. Yea but ivysaur will said Roberto. Hey I still got my Pikachu sorry raichu said rex. When did you get a thunder stone said Roberto? Nurse joy gave it to me said rex. Well let's go said ally.

Welcome the cerulean gym im misty do want to challenge me said misty? Yes we have said jordana. Well how about you first then said misty.

OK GO JOLTEON said jordana!

How did you get a thunder stone said Roberto? Nurse joy said jordana.

GO STARYU said misty!

JOLTEON QUICK ATTACK said jordana!

DOGE STARYU said misty!

NOW STARYU TACLKE said misty!

JOLTEON USE THUNDERSHOCK said jordana!

JOOOOOOLLLLLL!

SSTTAAARRRR!

STARYU RETURN said misty!

Im next said Roberto.

GO BULBSY said Roberto!

GO STARMIE said misty!

BULBSY USE RAZOR LEAF said Roberto!

OK said bulbsy!

Sssstttaaarrrmiiiieee!

HA said Roberto!

Im next said rex!

GO LAPRAS said misty!

GO RACHIU said rex!

RACHIU USE THUNDER BOLT said rex!

LLLLLAAAAAAPPPPPP!

NOW ME said ally!

GO PSYDUCK said misty!

GO PIKA said ally!

LETS KICK IT said pika!

PIKA USE YOUR THUNDER BOLT said ally!

PPPPSSSYYYY!

Good job you all get a Cascade badge said misty. All right we got the cascade badge said rex! well lets go to the next city


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The hill date

My note ok so im reading this book called the glass castle oh my god (sorry for religious offence) the parents are insane ok I really recommend this book but it's a biography witch shocks me because of how this person was treated like and how she reacts to it so sorry um twitter facebook and email /canaanwelch fireysin

I can't sleep I need some water said rex.

2 minutes later.

Why is ally outside at this hour said rex? I got an idea said rex!

5 minutes later.

Hey ally said rex. Oh hey rex said ally. Want to hear a song said rex? Ok said ally.

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Hey Baby

When I first saw that bikini top on her,  
She's poppin' right out of the south Georgia water.  
Thought, "Oh good Lord!" she had them long tan legs  
Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said:

Well baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise...  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle,  
Every little farm town,  
With you.

& this brand new Chevy with a lift kit,  
Would look a helluva lot better with you up in it!  
So Baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!

Yea she was sippin' on Southern' and singin' Marshall Tucker,  
We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer.  
She hopped right up,  
Into the cab of my truck  
And said, "Fire it up! Let's go get this thing stuck!"

Baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise...  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle,  
Every little farm town,  
With you.

& this brand new Chevy with a lift kit,  
Would look a helluva lot better with you up in it!  
So Baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!

When that summer sun fell to its knees,  
I looked at her and she looked at me,  
And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night,  
Cuz it felt so right,  
Her and I man we felt so right.

I put it in park,  
and grabbed my guitar,  
and strummed a couple chords,  
and sang from the heart.

Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'  
Hell I can't get you out of my head!

Baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise...  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle,  
Every little farm town with you!

Baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise...  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle,  
Every little farm town with you

And in this brand new Chevy with a lift kit,  
Would Look a HELLUVA lot better with you up in it!

Come on

Baby you a song,  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!

Come on girl!

Get those windows down and cruise!

Ahhh yea

(Cruise by Florida Georgia line)

I love you rex said ally. I love you ally said rex.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Next road to the next badge

My note WAZ UP happy thanksgiving (from now) so hey im sorry I haven't been writing lately because you know high school and I just got a ds (after 8 years) so chapters will be uploaded less often (no difference) so this is a very special chapter for rex and ally so let's read but first I want to answer some questions that a few people have asked me (you can skip this) 1 what made you start writing? Well it's because of Blazing Eternal another author on fanfiction I was reading his work and I liked it so I decided to write my own. 2 who's Roberto martini and jordana? Well Roberto and jordana are good friends of mine and help from time to time me with this book and martini is Roberto's nickname. 3 who inspired your characters? Well rex Blake is me (and the fantasies of 14 Rex Blake) jordana and Roberto kinda obvious but ally is actually my crush (not girlfriend still single) and she doesn't know about this book that's it oh and I give up I can't give you guys links yea I do feel like a dumbass

Hey Rex Ally look said jordana! What said rex? It's a singing contest said jordana. Cool lets enter said rex. Wait it's a duet said ally. Then you and rex should enter said Roberto. That's fine with me but can you sing ally said rex? I bit said ally ok well then let's enter see you later said rex.

30 minutes later

Are final contestants number 2 rex and ally said the announcer! Funny 2 said ally. Yea number for love (I don't know if it is maybe Im just guessing) ok lets go said rex.

Is love so fragile...  
And the heart so hollow  
Shatter with words...  
Impossible to follow  
You're saying I'm fragile...I try not to be  
I search only...for something I can't see

I have my own life...and I am stronger  
Than you know  
But I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door  
Still I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door

Lovers forever...face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather...  
Take from me...my lace

[ Lyrics from: s/stevie+nicks/leather+lace_ ]  
You in the moonlight  
With your sleepy eyes  
Could you ever love a man like me  
And you were right  
When I walked into your house  
I knew I'd never want to leave  
Sometimes I'm a strong man  
Sometimes cold and scared  
And sometimes I cry  
But that time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I'd get by  
First time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I would get by

Lovers forever...face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me...my lace

Lovers forever...face to face  
My city or mountains...stay with me stay  
I need you to love me...I need you to stay  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me...my lace  
Take from me...my lace  
Take from me...my lace

I think it's obvious that are winners are rex and ally said the announcer! Go rex said Roberto! Go ally said jordana! Wow you were… amazing said rex! Thank you said ally. (then they kiss)


	18. note

Hey B.D.A here I have some bad and good news first bad I'm not going to be writing for a while computer broke using my schools to write this good news I may use the schools to write and I will be writing in my notebook to copy down + I may have a new book so wish me luck on the new computer


End file.
